The Red Bikini
by Marvelnerd23
Summary: When Lisbon gets suspended, Jane takes her out to a day at the beach.


Lying on his couch, with a devilish smirk on his face, Patrick Jane waits. Twiddling his thumbs, staring at the spot on the ceiling that looks like Elvis, he's calmly whistling a tune that he heard on the radio this morning. All of the sudden a door slams and Lisbon comes marching down the hallway giving Jane the death stare.

"Jane!" Lisbon says with intense fury.

"Yes, honey?" Jane calmly says slowly getting up.

"Why the hell did you punch our main suspect in the face?"

"He was being an ass. He deserved it."

"Yeah, well thanks to you, Hightower suspended me off the case."

"Great!"

"Excuse me?" Lisbon was clearly pissed off by this remark.

"Hmmm, I feel like going to the beach. Care to join me?" Jane stretches and scratches his head, giving off a large yawn as he puts his arm around Lisbon.

"No." Lisbon pushes Jane's arm off of her shoulders and starts to walk off.

"It'll be fun. You need to relax." Jane follows Lisbon who has already made her way into the elevator. Jane quickly jumps into the elevator with a childish smile upon his face. Lisbon looks completely displeased. The elevator and the doors slowly close. "So…Lisbon…" Jane is nudging her side.

"Fine." Lisbon rolls her eyes.

The elevator doors open and Jane rushes out to the car. Lisbon slowly follows up behind him opening the car. Jane and Lisbon get into the car and Lisbon starts the car. "We have to swing by my place so that I can get my bathing suit and towels."

"No, I've already packed everything in the back there." Jane points behind him.

"Wait but how'd you…?" Lisbon looks puzzled.

"I knew that you were going to get suspended today, so I packed everything for the beach, stole your keys while you were in the bathroom, and put everything in the back."

"How'd you know I was going to get suspended today?"

"Well, by the way Hightower has been acting all week, she's probably on her period, and I knew that if I punched the guy, it would be the icing on the cake." There is a slight pause. "So, we ready to go?"

"Uh-huh." Still a little confused, Lisbon starts driving off to the beach.

Jane is humming the tune he heard on the radio, which Lisbon is slightly annoyed by. Jane stops and there is silence. But there is one thing on Lisbon's mind that is bothering her.

"What kind of bathing suit did you get me?"

"You'll see." Jane smirks.

They arrive at the beach and Jane couldn't be any happier. Jane hops out of the car and runs to the back of the car to get all of the stuff. Lisbon gets out of the car and goes to the back to help Jane. Jane pulls out an object and presents it to Lisbon.

"Here!" Jane says with a huge smile on his face.

There it was, a tiny little red bikini. Lisbon's eyes widened. "Umm…. Jane…" Lisbon says unsurely.

"Go try it on." Jane says. "I'll go put on my bathing suit!" He runs off into the public bathrooms.

Lisbon takes a deep sigh and walks to the bathrooms to change. Jane comes out of the bathrooms with a white v-neck t-shirt and blue swim trunks on. He goes to set up the rest of the stuff, laying the towel on the white sand, taking a deep breath in, smelling the sweet smell of the ocean. He spots an ice cream vender and goes off to it. He buys two ice creams, one for himself, the other for Lisbon. "Where is she?" Jane says to himself, sitting back down on the towel, licking his vanilla ice cream. Then Jane hears somebody calling his name. A faint noise. He turns around to see Lisbon in the bikini he picked out. Jane chokes on his ice cream.

"How do I look?" Lisbon asks with a smile.

Still kind of choking from the chunk of ice cream that went down the wrong way, he finally gets out the words to say "Great!" and he smiles back. "Ice cream?" He hands her the ice cream.

"Thanks." She licks the melting ice cream and sits next to Jane. "This is kinda nice Jane. Not bad."

Jane finishes up his ice cream and jumps up. "C'mon!" and gestures Lisbon to run in the water with him.

"Wait. Let me finish my ice cream!"

"Alright…" he sighs.

Lisbon finishes the ice cream and hold out her hand for Jane to help her up. Jane helps her up and they run off to the water. Jane flings off his shirt and jumps into the water. Lisbon jumps into the water with him and splashes Jane in the face. Jane splashes back. They play around in the water a little bit. Jane goes under water, with Lisbon's back to him and he comes up under her grabbing her legs. Lisbon squeals. Jane comes up from under the water and laughs hysterically. Lisbon splashes him and Jane shakes his head. The sun is slowly coming down and they both get out of the water. Jane gets the towels, hands one to Lisbon, and he dries himself off. Lisbon does the same. They sit on the beach towel looking at the sun setting slowly into the water.

"Thanks Jane. I had a great time." Lisbon smiles.

"Glad you had a great time." Jane gets up. "Now, if you'll excuse, I gotta go start the car."

"What?" Lisbon says confused with a little pissed off tone in her voice.

"I'll drive." Jane says walking to the car.

"What? No! I drive that's final"

"Aw, come on. I bought you ice cream, gave a…" He clears his throat a little bit. "A _really_ nice bikini, and spent a day with you at the beach. Now it's my turn to get something."

"Fine." Lisbon says putting the stuff back in the car. "But no speeding."

"Right, right." Jane carelessly says starting the car. "Oh, and if I can stay over at your house…"

"You're pushing it Jane."


End file.
